Yu Lu Blessed Land
Yu Lu Blessed Land's Appearance Background Yu Lu Blessed Land was located in a certain place under the depths of the Eastern Sea. Entrance Yu Lu Blessed Land is a blessed land that was filled with many battlefield killer moves set up. In order to enter Yu Lu Blessed Land, one have to go against the security measure set by the former owner. Outer Appearance The outer appearance of the door of Yu Lu Blessed Land was circular and had a light color, it looked like porcelain or jade. Chains of water crystal pearls lined the top of the door as they hung, forming a veil and blocking the entrance. (Note : Appearance of the outside world, not inside the Blessed Land/Immortal Aperture, in other words, the "Gu World") Spot In a certain area of Yu Lu Blessed Land, there is a place drizzling with a thin fog in the air. If the rain touches someone, it has the ability to consume one's Immortal Essence. If one used all sorts of methods and put up their defenses, blocking the drizzle, the result is still the same, the rain would consume one's Immortal Essence. The drizzle itself can penetrate everything. The drizzle's origin comes from Fairy Yu Lu's immortal killer move known as "Vanishing Immortal Essence Dissipation Rain". (Note : this area was also in the outside world, not inside Blessed Land/Immortal Aperture, in other words, the "Gu World") Inner Appearance * Inside Yu Lu Blessed Land, one could not see Yu Lu Blessed Land's true appearance, instead one will enter inside a frozen world that was completely white. The frozen world was filled with the battlefield killer move called "Freezing Rain Frozen Earth". Every hour, there would be intense freezing rain, as well as attacks from Snow Monsters. (Note : Inside the Blessed Land/Immortal Aperture after entering through the entrance of Yu Lu Blessed Land) * After "Freezing Rain Frozen Earth" dissolved and disappeared, the world inside Yu Lu Blessed Land changed once again. The original icy/frozen world turned into a dark environment, it was like evening, there were dark clouds looming and the poor weather seemed to be indicating a thunderstorm. Another battlefield killer move emerged, it was called "Fighting Soul Battlefield". Every now and then a sandstorm started blowing as sand and dust were scattered in the sky, Soul Beasts appeared one after another, coming from all directions with endless numbers. The longer "Fighting Soul Battlefield" is activated, the stronger the effect becomes, thus the Soul Beasts will become more dangerous as time passes. The origin of "Fighting Soul Battlefield" was a battlefield killer move created by Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable after he used one of Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's inheritances as a reference. * After the battlefield killer move "Fighting Soul Battlefield" ended, the world inside Yu Lu Blessed Land changed once again. The sky and ground were all orange, eight huge doors appeared out of nowhere. Another battlefield killer move emerged, it was called "Eight Doors Labyrinth". The battlefield killer move "Eight Doors Labyrinth" is used specially to trap enemies, even though it does not have a killing nature, it is harder to deal with. "Eight Doors Labyrinth" was very famous in history. When people were trapped inside, they would lose their sense of direction to a huge extent. Furthermore, each of the eight doors would only allow one life form inside. After entering one of the eight doors, the door would disappear. After entering the door, the person who entered the door would need to fight alone without any help. Rumors says that after entering the door, one will end up in a second area, and make another choice out of eight doors. In the "Eight Doors Labyrinth", there are eight areas, each area has eight doors. There is only one correct path however, choosing the wrong path would just be going in circles. It was a classic labyrinth battlefield, it is very powerful at trapping people. Without a wisdom path person skilled at deductions, there is no way to unravel it. People who is skilled at fighting cannot progress through "Eight Doors Labyrinth", they might even be trapped inside until they die. Inner Obstacle List The security measures of Yu Lu Blessed Land are : # Battlefield immortal killer move "Vanishing Immortal Essence Dissipation Rain". # Battlefield immortal killer move "Freezing Rain Frozen Earth" and Snow Monsters. # Battlefield immortal killer move "Fighting Soul Battlefield" and Soul Beasts. # Battlefield immortal killer move "Eight Doors Labyrinth". True Inner Appearance After cleared the obstacle of "Eight Doors Labyrinth", Yu Lu Blessed Land show its true appearance. Yu Lu Blessed Land has flashing lights in the air, they were like traces of silk or streams of water, some were moving slowly, while others were creating dazzling ripples. Each light had a bright color of red, orange, yellow, green, azure, blue, purple. The Yu Lu Blessed Land was very different from ordinary Blessed Lands. Ordinary Blessed Lands had the sky, ground, vegetation, flowers, birds, worms, and fish. But in Yu Lu Blessed Land, there was nothing. Yu Lu Blessed Land was very unique, it was merely a broad space without any concept of sky or ground, there was no living beings, and there were also no resources that Gu Immortals usually accumulated. Even though Yu Lu Blessed Land did not have an accumulation of resources, it had battlefield killer moves as obstacle, it had to have good number Immortal Gu in Yu Lu Blessed Land. True Inner Obstacle List Although after entering Yu Lu Blessed Land's true appearance. There is also obstacle being casted in Yu Lu Blessed Land, the following security measures are : # Space Path - Battlefield killer move "Unmoving Troops" #*"Unmoving Troops" had a huge origin, it was created by Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable personally. "Unmoving Troops" was a space path battlefield immortal killer move."Unmoving Troops" has no offensive power but when someone entered "Unmoving Troops" formation with any intent to battle, malicious thoughts, or lust, they would be unable to progress at all, unable to move. Trivia * Originally Yu Lu Blessed Land was a Grotto-Heaven, but it has dropped to become a Blessed Land.